Drabble Meme: YuGiOh
by Pearl of the Dark Age
Summary: ONGOING. Another one of my drabble memes. You make request and I write them. See guidelines inside. Please R&R and enjoy! warning: randomness
1. for Mandolina

Yeah, this is long overdue… Hope you enjoy!

September 24, 2006

_Drabble Meme_ for **Mandolina Lightrobber**

by _Pearl of the Dark Age_

Yami no Bakura sauntered into the apartment he shared with an unusual redheaded pacifist. He surveyed the scene. A bowl that had been filled with cold water and a gold fish had been knocked to the floor. The weapon of choice – a broken broom – rested next to it. There were unexplained chunks of asphalt, a limb of a pine tree, and a punctured drum strewn about. In the corner sat Amelda with his knees drawn to his chest.

Bakura glanced at the former swordsman of Doom suspiciously. "What the hell have you been up to?"

No answer.

"I'm not cleaning this up, you wacko," the white haired thief added.

"He said no," Amelda supplied in a hollow voice.

"What? Did your brain just short-circuit? Who said no to what?" Bakura inquired. He started chewing on a gladiola he had found on his way home. He was losing interest fast.

"Kaiba," Amelda answered vaguely. "He said no."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Not again…" he moaned. "Are you going to explain what all this crap is doing in my apartment?"

Amelda looked up at him. His silver eyes flashed dangerously. "Blame Lina," he answered simply. "She made me do it."

A white petal stuck out of Bakura's mouth, making him look like a deranged cat eating flowers. "You need to get out from under her spell, Amelda. She's a bad influence on you."

"And what are you? You never lift a finger around here. _Your apartment_? That's rich! Coming from someone who's three months behind on rent!" Amelda's voice reached top decibal. "I should move out!"

"And in with Kaiba dearest?" Bakura scathed. His manic grin widened as he kicked the broken broom handle towards the redhead. "Clean this up, or I'll clean you out! I learned how to do anal edemas at school today!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, pervert?" Amelda smiled to himself. "I can't believe they let someone like you into med school!"

"Doctor Bakura, MD… Can you just imagine it?" Yami no Bakura looked evilly blissful. "I brought home a box of latex gloves! Wanna have some fun?"

The redhead's expression changed from apprehensive to sadistic glee. "You know, I think I saw Lina outside in the rain not that long ago. Why don't you go after her?"

"You're closer," Bakura replied, his smile widening. "Easy prey…"

Amelda stood up, but he couldn't back up. He was already in a corner, after all. Yami no Bakura advanced on him. "Let me give you a physical, Amelda. I'll use lubricant this time!"

The redhead tried to back up, forgetting that he couldn't. His breathing quickened. "You'll have to be gentler this time, Bakura. I'm not immortal like you, cockroach." His silver eyes darkened. _I really need a new roommate_, he thought to himself.

Three hours later the chunks of asphalt had been tossed out the window onto an innocent person's car. Bakura whooped as pedestrians on the nearby pavement scattered in alarm. "There is nothing like sex to put me in the mood for chucking asphalt!" he cried. "Where's that broom?"

"I think you broke the larger piece when spanking me," Amelda replied from behind. "There's nothing but splinters."

"Hmm… Remind me to thank Lina later," Yami no Bakura murmured in mock thoughtfulness. "The pine tree should do!" He strode across the room to pick up the rather large branch, scattering needles and pine cones everywhere. "I have a better idea!" He announced as he stared at his treasure. "Let's make winter wreaths and wear them!"

Amelda blinked. "With what?"

Bakura grinned. "Nothing, of course!" He promptly started to tear apart the branch, knawing on different sections randomly.

"Do you know how to make wreaths?" Amelda inquired. He watched his crazy roommate and then glanced out the window. "I don't like being cold, you know. I live with you. That's bad enough."

Bakura stopped dead. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked hotly. "Are you saying I'm not… I'm not…"

"A warm and fuzzy person?"

End drabble.

**Author's Note**: Lina is my friend who requested this drabble. She had certain words that had to be included, and she wanted a certain amount. I did it, Lina! (The title, A/N, etc don't count, I'm sure.)

Now, I'll take request, but please follow the guidelines and don't add anything yourself!

**Drabble Meme snagged from MOG, who snagged from KS  
**The idea: You request drabbles (500 words or less ficlets) in a particular fandom, pairing optional, _provide me a line_, and I'll write it.

GENERAL RULES  
1. I will only take requests from the fandoms listed below.

2. One request per person.

3. Send request in PM. Therefore, you must have an account with Fanfiction.

4. All drabbles will be posted with their respective fandoms. (Example: if I do two Fruits Basket drabbles, they will be posted together)

5. Please include following information: Fandom, Pairing/Character(s) and a line.

THE FANDOMS: Yugioh, Fruits Basket, Cowboy Bebop, Rurouni Kenshin, Gravitation, Azumanga Daioh, and Full Metal Alchemist.


	2. for Mr Cat

December 16, 2006

I really shouldn't, but I just couldn't resist…

_Drabble Meme_ for **Mr. Cat**

by _Pearl of the Dark Age_

Amelda slinked into the room like a cat. The lights were out, naturally, as it was in the middle of the night and off limits to the public. With excellent night vision, the sneaky redhead made his way over to a large piece of furniture. He could hear the slight breathing noise of his victim. But something seemed off…

Suddenly, the lights turned on, blinding Amelda's eyes. He whipped around to face the man he presumed had been asleep in bed. Seto stood by the light switch, as cool as a cucumber but mad as a hornet. "Last time _is_ the last time I will ever let you catch me unaware! You think you can pull the same stunt twice?"

"It's been more than twice," Amelda smirked. "What makes you think that I didn't plan it this way?"

"Judging by that look of disappointment, I'd say it's safe to assume that I have spoiled your fun," Seto remarked callously.

Amelda's cheshire-cat smile faltered for only a moment, and it was evident he was thinking of how to win the upper hand. Finally, he shrugged, nonchalant, and ambled to the door as if nothing had happened. As he past Seto, it was difficult to say who reacted first, and even harder to see how the light had been smashed. If one had been watching, like a warshipper, one would have seen something flying from the redhead's hand to the ceiling, but no matter…

The lights were back out again, and Seto found himself tied to the bed and Amelda doing unspeakable things to him that only Mr. Cat can imagine…

End drabble.

Happy holidays, Mr. Cat!


	3. for Riles

Jan 26, 2007

_Drabble Meme_ for **Riles**

by_ Pearl of the Dark Age_

Seto Kaiba was holding a meeting in one of the neglected boardrooms in the Kaiba Cooperation building. The newer, fancier boardrooms were being renovated, and he was forced to use the room that strongly reminded him of an old-fashioned schoolroom, complete with a black chalkboard. One of his employees had drawn a koala on the board prior to the meeting, with an immature pun underneath about the CEO. If Kaiba had known which one had done that, he would have fired him or her on the spot.

As it was, he did not know, and he was forced to just ignore it. Ignoring problems was his second favorite solution. He raised the eraser to remove the offending marsupial, when in walked Marik. If it was not random enough that the Egyptian had ambled into the start of his board meeting, it was what Marik was wearing. He had on Kaiba's personal bathrobe, a pair of fluffy white dragon slippers, while sucking a purple lollipop and wearing matching lipgloss. He smirked at the brunette, winking with a heavily lined lavender eye.

One of the employees, who had been in the process of dipping a French fry into some fancy ketchup, stopped mid-dip to stare at the platinum blonde. The guy next to him whispered in his ear, "Who is this fairy?"

"He must be a boyfriend," someone whispered back.

Kaiba struggled to keep his face from turning red. "Get out, Marik! I am in the middle of a meeting!"

"It looks to me like it just started," Marik replied coolly. "Let us go outside and play football!"

"Get lost, Marik!" Kaiba snarled. "I do not have time to shovel this shit of yours! I will talk to you later."

Much to the CEO's surprise, Marik did not put up a further resistance. He sauntered around the room, stopping by each employee and testing to see if they were wearing a toupee before meandering back out like a passing butterfly. Everyone stared in disbelief. Kaiba felt as if his mouth had gone drier than the Sahara, and he shaked with rage. Unfortunately for him, he had to swallow it and finish the meeting before he could deal with his unpredictable boyfriend.

More whispers about koalas were circulating the boardroom while Kaiba droned on about falling stock prices. He glared at the culprit - the one who loved his French fries so much he brought some to every meeting regardless of the time of day. He gulped at his boss and smiled weakly, shutting up.

When the meeting was finally over, when all the bored employees stood up, aching and groaning like old men, breathing a sigh of relief, Marik returned. "Hello everyone!" he greeted with a dark, ominous tone. "I hope you enjoyed your meeting! But I think it's time to find out who drew the koala on the chalkboard. Do you not agree, Seto-chan?" He winked again at his reluctant boyfriend.

"Don't call me that!" Kaiba hissed menacingly. "I swear…"

"Don't you want to know how I know?" Marik teased.

"I am guessing now that it was you," Kaiba returned nastily.

"Not at all!" Marik informed. "I would not call you a koala; I would call you something much… much… _better_ than that! Koalas are cute and cuddly!"

"I do not share that opinion," Kaiba snarled. "I do not care for anything cute and cuddly."

All the employees gaped at the Egyptian intruder. They began to whisper amongst themselves in even more hushed voices than they had previously used in the board meeting. Nervous glances were also exchanged, and some of them began to sweat. Anxiety and tension mounted. It seemed that Seto Kaiba had a mysterious power to control the minds of his employees lately, and many of them were now speculating it had something to do with this stranger.

"Come on, Seto-chan!" Marik said in a mock, sing song voice. "I know you want to know who did it."

Kaiba sighed, "Who?"

Marik grinned evily, "Mokuba!"

end drabble.


End file.
